John Marcone
"Gentleman" John Marcone, also known as Jonny Marcone or Johnnie Marcone, is a human male and a crime lord. He first appears in Storm Front. Description John Marcone has short, salt-and-pepper hair, sun-hardened smile-lines, and green eyes the color of old dollar bills. He is good-looking, tanned, athletic, and enthusiastic. He looks more like a football coach than a criminal.Storm Front, ch. 3 John Marcone isn't his real name."Even Hand" Marcone is a killer, earning his livelihood on human misery and suffering, peddling in drugs, flesh and stolen goods. He is also a soldier and a warrior, dedicated to his goals, minimizing said suffering as it is the most efficient way to run a business, and to his people, defending them with brute force, if need be, and avenging them if he couldn't.Dead Beat, ch. 18 His mind is a dry and cool place, except for a dim corner, hidden away from his everyday thoughts, hosting a secret shame which is the basis of his strength and resolve.Storm Front, ch. 3 He controls the majority of organized crime in Chicago.Fool Moon, ch. 2 Marcone crosses paths frequently with Harry Dresden throughout the series. Differently from other predators, Marcone would go to extreme lengths to help and protect children; he considers adults as fair game but deems kids off limits. He's vanished every one of his employees that ever crossed the line.Changes, ch. 22 He also discreetly cares for Amanda Beckitt, who is permanently hospitalized in a coma.Death Masks, ch. 33 He is a Freeholding Lord under the Unseelie Accords,White Night, ch. 43 with the title of Baron of Chicago, the first regular human to be a signatory of the Accords. He is on the board of directors of Chicago Historical & Art Society,Death Masks, ch. 16 owns Executive Priority Health,White Night, ch. 22 organized the Brighter Future Society and built headquarters for the Chicago Alliance.Ghost Story, ch. 16 and 18 He seems to have some respect for Harry Dresden, and acknowledges his power. Throughout the series, despite the disrespectful and insulting way Dresden talks to him, Marcone never goes beyond threats and, usually helps Dresden on the latter's terms. In Aftermath, when insultingly confronted by William Borden and Karrin Murphy, he throws a silver knife directly into Will's shoulder while Hendricks points a gun at them, bluntly telling them to watch their tongues as they do not have the power that Dresden had.Aftermath In the series ''Storm Front'' In Storm Front, Marcone stops Harry Dresden from buying him off the Jennifer Stanton case. While in the car, Dresden accidentally soulgazes him and sees that he's like a predator able to kill in the most efficient way when necessary. Overall he runs the underground of Chicago effectively, profitably, and ruthlessly. Later, Dresden tracks Gimpy, who stole his hair, to the Varsity where Marcone and Hendricks are. Gimpy refuses to show his wrist where Harry scratched him, Hendricks shoots him.Storm Front, ch. 17 ''Fool Moon'' In Fool Moon, Marcone tries to hire Dresden as his head of security. This is presumably a countermeasure to the threat of the Loup-garou. Marcone haw been working against the Northwest Passage Project, and provides this information in an attempt to preserve his life.Fool Moon, ch. 10 In an attempt to stop the killings, Harry Dresden instigates a big showdown on Marcone's estate between himself with the Alphas and Tera West, the FBI hexenwolves and Harley MacFinn in Loup-garou form, and Marcone with Hendricks.Fool Moon, ch. 28-33 ''Death Masks'' In Death Masks, Marcone's Chicago Historical & Art Society is holding a fundraiser at the Marriott Downtown Chicago Hotel. Harry Dresden, Susan Rodriguez and Martin suspect that this is where the Shroud of Turin is going to be sold by the Churchmice smuggler, Anna Valmont.Death Masks, ch. 16 Susan and Harry go. While there, they get introduced to his new security consultant Ms. Gard. Harry guesses that Marcone is the buyer for the Shroud.Death Masks, ch. 19 Later, Marcone provides helicopter transportation to follow the Denarian infested train to St. Louis. He assists the Knights of the Cross and recovers the Shroud of Turin in order to attempt the resuscitation of Amanda Beckitt. It is revealed that he harbors great regret for her current state. Her status is implied to be one of the motivations for his 'no children' rule. ''Dead Beat'' In Dead Beat, Marcone appears in the nick of time to save Harry Dresden from the Corpsetaker. In the process he challenges fate. He provides information and drops Harry off at Cook County Hospital to investigate the survival of one of his 'mortally wounded' men. ''White Night'' By White Night, Marcone has become a threat to Tony and Marco Vargassi. In an attempt to take him out, Amanda Beckitt was shot. Marcone took over Chicago's underworld from under Vargassi family's rule, 2 years prior to the events of Storm Front. The whole story is told like a mini-movie when Harry Dresden Soulgazed with Ms. Demeter at his Executive Priority Health club.White Night, ch. 29 Marcone becomes the first normal human Freeholding Lord under the Unseelie Accords. Two of his three required signatures come from Harry Dresden, Lara Raith as representative of the White Council, and one from the CEO of Monoc Securities. He does this by aiding in the fight at the White Court Deeps. His new status allows him to better defend himself against supernatural threats. It is also shown that he took over the prostitution business previously dominated by the Red Court, rebuilding second Velvet Room is disguised as a Health Club named Executive Priority Health.Grave Peril, ch. 20 ''Small Favor'' In Small Favor, some downsides of Marcone's new position as a Freeholding Lord are demonstrated. He is kidnapped by Denarians and held under duress. He is later rescued, leaving Demonreach by way of helicopter flown by Gard. "Even Hand" In "Even Hand", Marcone is shown to be able, under certain conditions, to take down a sorcerer."Even Hand" ''Changes'' In Changes, Marcone makes a brief appearance where he meets Harry Dresden at a Burger King to discuss information regarding the location of Dresden's daughter, Maggie.Changes, ch. 20 He is unable to provide direct assistance, but Ms. Gard states that Donar Vadderung's wishes to speak with Dresden. ''Aftermath'' In Aftermath, Gentleman Marcone accepts a meeting with Karrin Murphy and William Borden. He denies any involvement with Harry Dresden's demise, but admits an interest in the people behind Georgia's kidnapping and instructs Ms. Gard to provide them with all the pertinent information.Aftermath ''Ghost Story'' In Ghost Story, for reasons not revealed, Marcone is in Italy. He has also built a castle for the Brighter Future Society on the location of Harry Dresden's former residence. Marcone and his people have alibis for the time of Dresden's shooting.Ghost Story, ch. 18 ''Cold Days'' In Cold Days, it is shown that the Brighter Future Society was Lara Raith's idea, but Marcone imported the Castle which was built on the site of Harry Dresden's old apartment. Lara tried to seduce the crime boss, but he kept it strictly business, becoming the second man to turn her down in a century—much to her chagrin.Cold Days, ch. 19 ''Skin Game'' In Skin Game, Marcone is shown to have collaborated behind the scenes with Mab and Hades to set up Nicodemus Archleone downfall.Skin Game, ch. 51 References Category:Storm Front Category:Fool Moon Category:Death Masks Category:Dead Beat Category:White Night Category:Small Favor Category:Even Hand Category:Changes Category:Aftermath Category:Ghost Story Category:Cold Days Category:Skin Game